Amuto: For You
by mangobanana
Summary: Another little story idea I had revolving around Amu and Ikuto. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok for those of you who have been reading my other story I apologize for not updating, I have been lazy and had a serious case of writers block. This idea just popped into my head last night and I thought it had potential… So here it goes.

She was breathing heavily and most of her energy had drained from her body. The wind was harsh in the cold night making her hair whip around her face. The cold hard cement of the rooftop she was kneeling on made her knees ache. Gently she reached out and brushed the hair away from the eyes of the unconscious body before her. Then standing up shakily she raised her defiant golden eyes to the dark silhouettes standing a short distance away.

"What will you do know Hinamori Amu?" a voice sneered at her. Amu clenched her fists and directed her gaze to the three tiny figures hovering next to her. Their fearful eyes stared at her and she could see that they were shaking. Amu then looked up at the night sky dotted not with stars but hundreds of dark eggs, she then returned her gaze to the source of the nasty voice which belonged one of the Easter goons.

'_What can I do?_' she thought to herself. Once again she looked down to the unconscious body at her feet. Amu felt the hatred begin to build up inside of her. Hatred towards the despicable company that was fuelled by greed, and hatred towards herself at being so helpless.

"Your _friends_ can't help you now" the nasty voice reminded her. She didn't need reminding of the bodies sprawled out on the ground behind her. No they weren't dead but they might as well be with the injuries they had sustained. This added to the ball of hate that was welling up inside her.

'_There must be something I can do_!' Amu thought desperately.

Then she felt it, the dark energy, the x-energy, flowing into her through the Humpty Lock. Amu gasped as she looked at the lock and the dark glow it was emitting. It was dim but she could feel it getting stronger by the second.

"Amu-chan! Look at the x-eggs!" Ran exclaimed. Amu's head shot up and she saw slowly but steadily the dark aura from the x-eggs was slowly draining away.

"They're being cleansed desu!" Su gasped.

"Amu-chan are you…?" Miki trailed off as she also noticed the dark glow being emitted by the Humpty Lock.

"The lock… It's draining all the x-energy out of the eggs…" Amu barely whispered the gasped and grasped her chest as a sharp pain spread through it. "…and it's channeling it into me!"

"Amu-chan!" all her charas cried out in a shocked and worried tone.

Amu had no idea what was going on, she heard the loud shouts from the Easter goons and the cries of warning from her charas. It felt as if her body was being shredded into a thousand pieces. Amu let out a terrifying scream. And then the pain was gone.

Ran was terrified as Amu screamed a deafening scream and then watched as Amu became completely still, her bangs covering her eyes.

"…Amu-chan?" Ran asked tentatively. No response. Ran looked towards where the enemy stood and could hear their confused murmurs. '_They haven't noticed the x-eggs have been cleansed!_' Ran realized.

"Your theatrics can't save you either!" the Easter goon snarled at Amu. Once again Amu didn't respond. Infuriated by her lack of response the goon shouted "Get her!" There were about thirty of them that rushed forward to attack Amu.

"Amu-chan watch out desu!" cried Su.

"It's ok, everything will be fine." Amu breathed the words so softly that her charas barely heard her. The goons were almost within an arms reach of Amu now when a sudden blast of blackish-purple energy erupted from Amu knocking them to the ground.

Amu slowly lifted her head and her charas gasped as they saw her eyes. They were still gold but they had a tinge of purple swirling in them but what was most frightening was that they were emotionless.

"Easter" Amu said calmly staring straight at the man who seemed to be in charge. "I have a proposal for you".

"W-what proposal?" The man queried trying to cover up the shock that this small girl had just taken down thirty men without even lifting a finger.

"I will join you, if you can meet my conditions" Amu stated. Amu raised an arm and pointed to the sky above the man. The man followed the direction of where Amu was pointing and gasped as he saw all the pure white heart's eggs floating above him. In the middle was a sparkling egg.

"The Embryo!" he shouted but as soon as he did this, all the eggs flew away into the night to return to their owners and the Embryo disappeared. Amu's voice brought his attention back to the current conversation.

"I can find the Embryo for you" Amu stated emotionlessly.

The man was stunned by the sudden change in this girl's character. It had seemed like she was defeated and about to give up hope but then unleashed some new sort of power. Now she was offering to join Easter. '_She will be an asset to the company_' he thought greedily.

"Ah I see you've realized that you were fighting on the wrong side Hinamori-san" he said gleefully. "It seems that you've accepted that Easter is far greater than your precious _friends_ and can offer you much power" he stated.

Amu's face remained blank.

"Amu-chan, you can't do this!" Miki cried, but Amu ignored her.

"What are your conditions?!" the man demanded.

"Firstly, Easter must never harm the guardians again or do anything to jeopardize their safety" stated Amu.

"Done" the man said. '_It looks like they won't be getting in the way anytime soon anyway_' he thought assessing the unconscious bodies lying on the ground behind Amu.

"And secondly, you must release this boy," she gestured to the other unconscious form lying at her feet "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, from his contract" her steely gazed remained fixed on the man.

He hesitated then replied "Agreed, the boy is weak anyway, Easter no longer has a use for him, especially now we have you." The tone in his voice made Ran, Miki and Su shiver. "Now Hinamori-san if you would do me the honor of coming to Easter with me, we can arrange your contract" he gave her a fake smile.

Amu only nodded once and followed him into the helicopter, her charas following helplessly behind.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Ok so there it is. My sister just read it and told me it was crap… cries But it will get better… I hope. And there will definitely be some Amuto later on. AMUTO FOREVER!

Regards,

mangobanana xo


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I LOVE REVIEWS! Thanks to those who review, you are the ones I do this for! ^_^**_

_There was a girl. One with defiant golden eyes standing on a rooftop. Alone. Her friends had already been taken down. She was too innocent, too unguarded to notice the sneak attack. He felt his blood drain at the thought of her being hurt. He had to do something. Launching himself he landed a second before the attack would've hit her and stood with his arms spread protectively to the sides. He was facing her as he took the full force of the attack to his back. He could see her looking up at him in horror as she mouthed his name. He ignored the pain that would have him unconscious in two seconds time, and saw her reach out to him. He smiled at her and then the darkness washed over him._

Ikuto awoke suddenly to the unfamilliar glare of fluorescent lights and the smell of sterile air. Immediately he realized he was in a hospital. He groaned slightly as he akwardly tried to reposition himself so that he was sitting up. His whole body was aching and his vision was blurry.

After blinking for several moments, his vision adjusted to the bright room and he realized he was not alone.

"So you're awake, huh?" asked the woman sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. The woman was short, wearing a black business suit and had blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"..." Ikuto didn't reply.

"Well whatever, you don't need to know who I am just that I work for Easter" the woman stood up, a very bored expression on her face. Ikuto's eyes narrowed when she mentioned Easter.

"What do they want from me now?" Ikuto growled.

"Nothing actually" the woman sighed before continuing "Easter sent me here to inform you that you are no longer required there."

"What!?" Ikuto exclaimed in a cold yet shocked voice.

"They have found a more than suitable replacement..." An evil smirk crossed the woman's face "and if you set more than a foot inside Easter, they will kill you on sight. That is your first and final warning Tsukiyomi Ikuto." And with that the woman turned and walked out the door leaving Ikuto in a stunned silence.

Amu exited the elevator and walked down the hallway, taking a left she continued until she reached the fourth door on her right. She took out a silver key, unlocked the door and went inside.

"A-Amu-chan?" Ran asked tentatively for the first time since they had left the Easter building.

Amu ignored Ran and quickly examined the apartment she had been given, complements of Easter.

It was oversised, in Amu's opinion, and could probably easily have sustained a family of ten. The furniture was all modern and the tv was five times larger than her tv at home.

Completing her assessment of the overly-luxurious apartment, Amu deemed it safe to talk.

"Well it looks like they haven't planted and cameras, so now we can talk" Amu addressed her charas. Her charas noticed that Amu's eyes had returned to normal. They were pure gold with no trace of the dark purple that was tainting them before.

"Amu-chan, why are you working for Easter desu!" cried Su as she flew over and buried her face in the folds of Amu's jacket. Amu gently patted Su's head as a sad smile crossed her face.

"What else could I have done?" Amu spoke softly.

"You could've used that weird new power you have and completely obliverated them" Miki stated.

"Yes but then the others would've been caught up in it too, don't you see?" Amu's eyes became fierce. "Now the others won't be hurt and I can take Easter down from the inside!"

"But Amu-chan that's dangerous!" piped Ran.

"I know that, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. I can't let Tadase-kun, Yaya-chan, Rima, Nadeshiko/Nagehiko, Kukai, Kairi-kun, Utau or... Ikuto get hurt anymore! I'll stop Easter alone." Amu declared. Her charas looked at her worriedly.

"Well we're glad that you're back Amu-chan, you were really scary for awhile there" Ran exclaimed.

"Sorry for scaring you guys, but I did what I thought was right" Amu said quietly.

"It's ok, as long as you know we'll support you no matter what you do" Miki added.

"I can't believe they're not allowing you to see your family though desu" said Su sadly.

"It's better this way, if I'm cut off from my friends and family then they won't get hurt... even though I will miss them..." Amu trailed off. "Let's go to bed, I'm really tired."

Amu yawned and made her way to the bedroom, which was also huge, like her old room this one also had a balcony. The walk-in-wardrobe had been filled with clothes by Easter, Amu was too tired to be amazed by the quantative amounts of beautiful garments, and rummaged around until she found some pajamas. After she had gotten ready for bed she pulled back the covers and slid into the enourmous soft bed and fell asleep.

Ikuto was finally able to leave the hospital three days later. Three days stuck in hospital had given him a lot of time to think. Especially about a certain pink haired girl. _'She's fine'_ he kept telling himself, _'I'll just pay her a quick visit to make sure'. _So the first thing Ikuto did after he checked out of the hospital was go to Amu's house.

It was evening, the stars had just begun to show their faces. Landing quietly on Amu's balcony, Ikuto noticed the door was ajar so he let himself in. Her room was a mess and Ikuto noted that all her clothes drawers were empty. He froze as he heard a noise from downstairs.

"I can't believe Papa's little angel has run away!" Ikuto heard Amu's father wail.

_'Run away?' _That didn't sound like something Amu would do. Ikuto was becoming more and more concerned by the second.

"If only we hadn't encouraged that 'cool and spicy' attitude of hers!" cried her mother.

Ikuto scoffed at that remark. _'Don't they know their own daughter?' _Ikuto thought. Amu was far from 'cool and spicy' she was more like a kitten, with a frail body and a strong heart. Although Amu's willpower was as strong as steel and she fooled others with her outside character, underneath Ikuto could see that she was just as fragile as any other ordinary girl. Amu wasn't meant to be a fighter, she had enough issues of her own to deal with. Yet she kept fighting for the dreams of others, and believed in them when they couldn't believe in themselves. Amu was an interesting girl, so full of power and potential, that Ikuto found himself drawn to her. Constantly having a desire to protect her from harm, despite being enemies.

_'Where are you Amu?_' taking one last glance around her room, Ikuto jumped off her balcony and into the night.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Not even a cliffhanger, sorry guys... But there will be action SOON!!! Stick with me and I'll try not to let you down.**

**mangobanana xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just so you know, when I write I put a person's last name first.**

* * *

"I've called this emergency meeting..." Tadase looked around at the anxious faces before him "to discuss the dissapearence of Hinamori-san" he finished.

"Waaaah! Amu-chi! Where have you gone!" Yaya cried.

"Rima-san and I stopped by her house today and her parents told us she ran away" Nagehiko explained.

"They said she left this note" Rima added producing a folded piece of paper and handing it to Tadase.

Tadase read the note.

_Dear parents,_

_I have run away_

_-Amu_

"However, that note is not in Amu-chan's handwriting" Nagehiko stated "and none of us have seen her since _that night._" Tadase shuddered as he remembered the night they had almost died. They had been fighting Easter, but were outnubered by far. They were struck by a huge attack and then blacked out, only to wake up in hospital a week later. Nobody had seen a hint of Amu after that battle.

"So that means..." Rima started.

"Easter!" Tadase exclaimed.

"Amu-chi's been kidnapped!" Yaya wailed.

"We must find her!" Nagehiko said determinedly.

* * *

Amu sat quietly on a chair in the reception of the Easter building. Her charas were in their eggs (along with Dia's unhatched egg) in their special bag on her belt.

"Hinamori-san, Yamato-san will see you now" the receptionist called. Amu stood and calmly walked into the office.

"Ah hello there! You must be Amu-san, my name is Yamato Mizuko, but you can just call me Mizuko!" greeted Mizuko, she looked to be in her late twenties and had long straight black hair that reached down to her waist. Her eyes were bright blue and she was wearing a tan business suit that seemed to be uniform for most Easter employees.

"Nice to meet you" Amu said coldly.

"Oooh there's that 'cool and spicy' attitude! So cool! Now, now I've heard _all_ about you, and you have three charas too! That really is amazing. My, my we're definitely going to find the Embryo with you on the team! I am just so lucky to be your manager! Oh an-"

"Manager?" Amu asked.

"Yes, yes oh silly me I was starting to babble" Mizuko gushed. "Yes I am your manager, all the students who work here usually get assigned a manager. It's my job to ensure you have everything you need to accomplish your mission and also to make sure you stay on track" she chimed.

"Is that so?" Amu asked uncaringly "was there anything else? If not, I have an Embryo to find." Amu turned to go.

"Just one thing Amu-san" Mizuko said. "The higher-ups believe it is dangerous for you to associate with the guardians, therefore you are not allowed to return to school. You will be privately tutored instead."

"Is that all?" Amu asked.

"Yes" Mizuko confirmed.

"See-ya then" and with that Amu left the office.

_'It seems as though the rumours are true. She's a cold and heartless girl.'_ Mizuko thought. _'Apparently she left her friends for dead to team up with Easter... What an incredible asset to the company, I'm gonna be rich!' _Mizuko let out a squeal of excitement.

* * *

Amu sighed as she rested on a park bench. It was a chilly day and she was slightly underdressed for the weather. She shivered as an icy breeze washed over her skin. As she saw children run around playing, laughter emanating from their little bodies she wished she could be as carefree as them. _'I miss my family, Ami-chan... and my friends...' _an image flashed in her mind._ One of a boy standing over her protectively, sheltering her from a horrible attack, who must have been in agonizing pain yet he smiled gently down at her. _

"Ikuto..." she breathed his name and felt her eyes begin to tear up. _'At least he's free now...'_

Amu knew that all her friends were alright, she was the one who had called the ambulance and told them of the battered bodies lying on the roof.

"Amu-chan, are you okay desu?" Su asked gently.

"I'm fine" she attempted to smile.

"But you're crying desu..." Amu realised her cheeks were wet and Su took out a small handkerchief and started patting Amu's cheek dry.

"Thanks Su" Amu smiled at her.

"You're welcome desu" Su smiled back.

"Now about finding the Embryo" started Amu.

"How do you plan on finding it anyway?" Ran asked.

"Well I have a theory" Amu said "but first we need to find some x-eggs."

"Time to hunt some x-eggs" Miki sighed.

"Let's go everyone" said Amu.

Amu and her charas walked further into the park. Suddenly Amu stopped causing her charas to fly into the back of her head.

"Ow!" cried Miki "Amu-chan why did you..." Miki trailed off as she saw the Humpty Lock glowing dimly with a familiar dark glow.

"I sense x-eggs" Amu's voice was devoid of emotion.

"Look! Her eyes!" Su gasped. Once again Amu's golden honey-coloured eyes were tinged with swirling dark purple. Amu acted as if her charas hadn't spoken and took off in a different direction.

The three worried charas followed their owner to and finally caught up only to find Amu standing in the center of a small clearing surrounded by tall trees. She was facing about twenty x-eggs.

* * *

Ikuto was beginning to lose hope, he had searched the whole city to find her and hadn't discovered one clue to her whereabouts. Suddenly he sensed an enormous amount of x-eggs...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Ok to anyone who actually reads author's notes; I apologise, I'm starting to lose heart in writing this but i'll try to persevere. **

**P.S: Did anyone else think the 'twilight' movie wasn't quite right?**

**-mangobanana xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to fireborn19, thankyou to everyone who reviewed**

* * *

Ikuto rushed towards the presence of the x-eggs. He arrived at the scene only to be stunned by the sight. There was the girl he had been searching for, surrounded by x-eggs.

"Amu...?" he called but she didn't respond. _'Why hasn't she done a character transformation yet?!'_ he thought. Suddenly the x-eggs rushed forward to attack Amu. Before Ikuto could do anything Amu quickly side-stepped and avoided the eggs.

"Amu!" this time Ikuto yelled as the eggs tried to attack her again and launched himself in their way only to be knocked down by a blast of energy. But the blast hadn't come from the eggs in front of him, it had come from his right. Ikuto looked up to see Amu standing beside him looking down at him. It was then that he noticed her face. It was devoid of emotion. Ikuto was shocked, usually Amu's face was like an open book but now she was completely 's cold eyes stared down at him.

"Stay out of my way" she said in a low quiet voice and Ikuto saw a flash of swirling purple in her eyes. Then Amu walked calmly towards the x-eggs raising her arms in front of her. Ikuto watched in a horrified awe as one by one the x-energy from the eggs was transferred to Amu. As the eggs flew off to their rightful owners Ikuto noticed Amu's eyes closing and before she could hit the ground Ikuto caught the unconscious girl.

"Amu-chan!" three small voices called out. Ikuto looked up to see Amu's guardian characters floating over to them.

"Is she okay?" Ran asked Ikuto.

"She fainted..." Ikuto replied.

"We should get her to the apartment desu!" cried Su.

"Apartment...?" Ikuto questioned.

Ran, Miki and Su exchanged a glance.

"It's where Amu lives now..." Miki hesitated.

"Can you show me the way?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure" the charas agreed.

* * *

Ikuto placed Amu down carefully on her massive king-sized bed. His head was full of questions but right now his main concern was Amu. He noticed the Humpty Lock hanging from her neck and reached out to touch it.

"OW SH-" Ikuto yanked his hand away which was now throbbing in pain, the damned lock had shocked him.

"Ikuto..." Ikuto's head shot up to examine Amu but her eyes were still closed. _'She must be talking in her sleep... At least she's not in a coma...' _Amu had a pained expression on her face and was starting to toss a bit.

Ikuto pulled a chair up beside the bed and took one of Amu's hands in his.

"Shhh Amu it's ok, rest" he murmured in her ear and he watched her expression relaxed and smiled slighty as her soft snores filled his ears.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that was terribly short but I thought I should at least put up something. I've just started my last year of high school so I probably won't update for a long long time. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. I hope you've liked what i've done so far!**


End file.
